


The Waterbed

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: Ever since they were kids, Rhett and Link always wanted to sleep in a waterbed. Finally they get their chance.





	The Waterbed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this nearly a year ago. Decided I'd finally post it. Just a short little idea that was floating around in my head.

It was always nice to visit extended family together, this time around they were visiting Christy's quarter of their giant, intertwined family. Tonight Rhett and Link had to share a bed since their wives were off having girls night with some others and the kids all took up the other guest room. That left the two best friends shoved into a room on their own.

To make up for the situation, and also to Rhett and Link's great surprise, the mattress of the bed they shared was a water bed. It was relatively old and not the most well built bed , but what mattered was simply the fact that it was a bed made out of water, which was still entirely too awesome to the two self proclaimed man children. They'd, individually, always wanted water beds but knew better then to get one. That didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the one hey got to sleep on tonight. Rhett was sure his back would be feeling it come the morning but there's no way he could turn it down just this once.

Neither men outwardly showed any sign of interest in the fact it was a water bed, but internally they both were resisting the urge to jump on it as they crawled into bed. Link made sure Rhett was looking away when he couldn't help but peak under the sheet at the mattered itself, the old childhood question of 'are there fish' tugging at the back of his mind despite the more mature part of him knowing better. But still the childish side of him felt some disappointment that there were none. Dang.

Fish or no fish, it was a long day and both men were exhausted from the travel to get here, so they pushed their excitement down and turned off the lights. They both snuggled down into the slightly jiggly bed, exchanging a few more words before they closed their eyes to try and sleep.

Time dragged on slowly before Rhett glanced over to the clock, letting out a soft sigh. It was 1am. He just couldn't sleep, though. He never could fall asleep easily when not at home and despite his best efforts there was no denying that this bed was not very good on his back, not to mention how stiffly he slept in the same bed with anyone but his wife. He glanced over to Link, the man's back to him. He figured his best friend was asleep by now, Link always was out by the time his head by the pillow, but it wouldn't hurt to see if he wasn't. Maybe chatting a whole would help him relax.

He turned to his side, accidentally sloshing the bed a little more then he intended and he watched Link rise and fall like a leaf on a small ripple of water, "Hey man. You awake?"

Link had been, but just barely. So the foreign and sudden feeling of movement pared with a gentle whisper managed to pull him out of his near slumber, which made him a little grumpy but he tried to not show it, "Shush, man, I'm trying to sleep." He shifted hard, a movement that would barely be felt in a normal bed, but in this one it caused a hump of water over at the blonde who, caught off guard and at a bad angle, nearly rolled off the bed from.

With a frown and a pout Rhett places his hands on the mattered and shoved, sending a small wave over to he other side of the bed quick enough Link had to grab the side of the frame to keep himself in place.

With that Link leaned back and propped himself on his elbows to look at Rhett, a playful, childish glint in his eyes and he then plopped his body to the bed to create an even bigger wave then before.

No words were said, no words needed to be said. At the same time they both pushed themselves to their hands and knees, bouncing and pouncing on the bed to try to make the biggest wave of water to, presumably, toss the other from the me. Naturally it was Link was the first to grab his pillow, smacking Rhett in the side of the head with it before Rhett followed in suit, bringing his soft down pillow onto Link's head with a laugh.

The only sounds in the room was childish giggles, the soft sound of water switching in the bed, and muffled smacks of pillow on skin. More then once Link nearly fell backwards off the bed only to be saved by Rhett, and of course he relayed his thanks for that with a pillow to the face every time, which got met with an even harder pillow to the face.

Neither of them were aware of the feathers beginning to seep out of the pillows or the weak seem on the bed beginning to spring a leak. They were too wrapped up in being kids again, reliving something they always wished they had gotten a chance to do. A pillow fight and a water bed? In the same night?! Talk about an early Christmas.

Some time passed and eventually Rhett saw his opportunity and took it, rearing up like a predator about to take down its prey. Before Link could react or try to move away, the man was crashing down on his thin frame as the words "I'm dead" filtered through his ears.

He grunted as he hit the water bed hard which sent a violent slosh if water from end to end. This finally proved too be to much for the old bed and a seam broke in the corner, causing the water to flood out all over the floor and inside of the bed frame.

Rhett and link sunk down into the inches of water, plastic from the former water bed around them. Only just now did they realize there were feathered absolutely everywhere, now sticking to everything thanks to the water.

The two men shared a look and a laugh, quickly laying down in the mess as if they never had done anything just as their wives walked in to see the disaster. The two men perked up, "We don't know what happened. We were just sleeping and t exploded!"

Jessie placed her hands on her hips and stared at the two of them as a few feathers floated down and landed right on the tops of their heads. Link noticed and pipped up, "The pillows did too."

Christy laughed and shook her head, "You guys still have to clean it up." This statement earned a whine from both men, and a quick, "He did it!" In unison, followed by their snapping their heads towards each other with a "Hey!"

Their wives were already gone, laughing down the hall as the two man children huffed and got up, smiles plastered on their faces, clothes soaked and feathers sticking everywhere. Enter teases and banter were exchanged the whole time as they cleaned the massive mess they made and eventually they fell asleep on makeshift beds on the floor with giggles and teases and one thought in both their minds.

Waterbeds were awesome.


End file.
